1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a separator which may be used in a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with miniaturization and high performance of various devices, demand for small and light-weight batteries has increased. In addition, for example, for use in electric vehicles, discharging capacity, energy density, and cyclic characteristics of a lithium battery are regarded as important factors. For use in such applications, a lithium battery having high discharge capacity, high energy density, and excellent lifetime characteristics per unit volume is required.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.